She loves me, She loves me not
by Alia Katie
Summary: Gabriella Montez was labeled as the manhater of East High. Troy Bolton was the arrogant,sexy,player that every girl wanted. He says he can make her fall in love with him in just three months while she says not. Can they prove each other wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It all started on one very ordinary day during lunch

The girls at my table were all busy chatting away about last night's basketball games, and of course, the "oh-so-gorgeous" basketball stars themselves; bits of gossiping flying here and there on the latest break-ups and hook-ups of the lives of the elite. That made a total of three very infatuated, hormonal, teenage girls allgiggling excessively about the same thing.

Except me, of course.

No see, I was frantically trying to finish my calculus homework, a result of me accidentally leaving my textbook in my locker yesterday night. Mrs. Glanville always, checked to see if homework was done or not. She's married, but the real love of her life is math and if your homework wasn't done, she'd slap a week's worth of detention on you. And as much as I love the academics, I'd really, really rather not stay behind school for two extra-hours a day doing math.

Suddenly, Jessica Hieno's voice broke through the conversation. "Isn't Troy Bolton just so hot?" She drawled in a dreamy voice, with the same faraway look she always got whenever she (or anyone else for that matter) said his name.

There was a silent pause and then she snapped. "Gabriella!"

I looked up frustrated, I hated to be interrupted whenever I was doing homework, call me a nerd, but it's one of my biggest pet peeves. "What?!" I growled.

Jessica frowned at me. "Don't you think that Troy is just the cutest?" Her frown turned into a dreamy look.

I wrinkled my nose, "No" and then I proceeded to finish my homework. Unfortunately Jessica was just as stubborn as I was.

"Oh come on!" She huffed. "Not even just a little bit?"

"Jessica, I'm trying to finish my math homework so I don't get detention and you interrupt me to get my opinion on some arrogant jock?" I didn't wait for her answer or for the frown to reappear on her face before turning my attention back to deriving the exceedingly long trigonometry question in front of me, all the while muttering to myself on what a lunkhead Troy Bolton was.

"But—" She was suddenly interrupted by another sharp voice from the left of me.

"Oh leave her alone and let her do her homework." My best friend Taylor McKessie snapped. "Troy is a lunkhead anyway."

I smiled subconsciously, this is why Taylor Mckessie was my best friend, We both thought alike, and we both hated the elites at East High. To us they were just a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders who thought they were above everyone else and that the world revolved around them. The guys acted like they expect the girls to come crawling on their hands and knees at every beck and call, and kiss the ground they walked on, worship the air that they breathed. And it wasn't even all the jocks, just the ones on the basketball team. I mean, East High has other teams, football, softball, soccer, volleyball, but no, for some unexplainable reason, it was the basketball team that dominated these halls.

"Oh, Taylor, we all know you think Chad is hot…" Sarah Brooks leaned forward on her arms and lifted her eyebrows up and down a few times.

Taylor snorted, "Please, I'd rather date a toad."

I snickered and slammed my binder shut. Math homework complete, take that Mrs. Glanville! I slid my books to the side and shifted forward in my chair, ready to join the conversation.

"So what up?" I asked.

Lindsay Evans winked at me. "Oh you're favourite topic." She teased.

I groaned. "Still talking about boys I see?"

"Gabriella, Gabriella…not everyone's a man hater like you…" she scolded me like I was a naughty child.

"Excuse me? I don't hate guys!"

Silence was ensued around the table. "What?"

"You gave Michael Cohen two black eyes last month." Sarah pointed out.

"He groped me in the middle of the hallway! It was purely self-defense."

"What about Steven Tiffel?" Jessica decided to add her little input. "Poor guy was only saying hi and you totally killed his shin. Couldn't walk for a week."

"He didn't say it! He was wolf whistling at me." I snapped clearly frustrated. How could they not see that my actions were clearly justified?

"Girl, face it, you hate guys, and you beat them for complimenting you." Jessica concluded with a tone of finality in her voice.

"I don't think grabbing my ass in the middle of the hallway counts as a compliment." I noted wryly.

"Don't listen to them, power to us!" Taylor pumped her fist into the air and I laughed. At least someone was thinking clearly.

Sarah and Jessica only rolled their eyes while Lindsay piped up. "Oh, you'll never believe what I heard, but Troy and Rachel broke up during free period today." She squealed with delight.

"No way!" The others exclaimed and joined in with her squealing.

"Oh yea?" I nodded towards Taylor, "So how long was that, like three weeks?"

"Nah, two and half to be exact, cough it up girl." Taylor stretched her arm out and held her palm out for me.

I grumbled and slapped a ten into her open fist.

"You guys made a bet?!" Jessica shrieked so loudly that I winced.

"We always make a bet." I stated simply. "His relationships never last more than three weeks."

"You both are unbelievable you know that?" Sarah muttered, whilst Taylor and I shrugged.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. We picked up our trays, threw out our trash and headed off towards math. "So we're still on for tonight right?" Taylor nudged me as we walked.

I nodded. Today was Friday and every Friday, Taylor would crash at my place with a ton of movies and junk food. Juvenile maybe, but you can't break tradition.

As we neared the classroom, I noticed Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton leaning casually against the doorframe.

Great.

Chad smirked at Taylor as we neared.

"Taylor, Taylor, Taylor…" He began.

"Shut it, Danforth." Taylor hissed violently and walked past him. Chad's smirk grew even bigger and he flung an around her shoulders.

"Oh Taylor, if you keep up this attitude we're never going to get our English project done." He grinned cheekily.

Taylor shook his arm off as if it was infected with an incurable disease. "Please, our English project was doomed the second I got you assigned as my partner..."

"Oh you hurt me so…but since you think so lowly of my literature abilities, I guess that means that I won't have to do—"

"Forget it! Just because it's a pairs project doesn't mean you don't have to do any work Danforth, it's an individual mark so suck it up."

Chad's smirk was instantly wiped off his face. "W-w-what?" He squeaked like a boy going through puberty.

Now it was Taylor's turn to smirk and she oh so dearly enjoyed it. "That's right." She smiled sweetly. "It's an individual mark, so I hope you're happy with your F."

"Whoa, whoa, Taylor, come on, we're both in this together…" Chad stuttered. "I mean, you got to help me out you know…"

Taylor snorted unpleasantly. "The day I help you out is the day you actually have some consideration for others."

"What the hell's that suppose to mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

"Uh—"

"Oh wait, I forgot, you can't think…"

"Bitch…" He muttered underneath his breath. Unfortunately for him, Taylor heard him loud and clear.

"Well you're just an another arrogant bastard, who thinks that he owns the school, you don't have any consideration on how you treat others, and you think girls should just automatically fall at your feet, head over heels in love with you."

"Baby, girls do fall head over heels in love with us."

"Us?" Taylor arched an eyebrow.

Chad indicated himself and nodded at Troy who was watching the argument between the two with amusement.

"Oh yea? Well, not me and Gabriella!" Taylor grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

"Is that right?" Chad stepped forward

"Yes!" Taylor closed the space between the two of them so that their noses were almost touching in fury. She pushed me aside in doing so, I stumbled back and grabbed onto a chair to prevent myself from falling over.

"Fine." Chad's smirk was coming back. "Then I bet Troy, can make Gabriella fall in love with him in three months!"

WHAT IN THE?!

"Hey!" I protested.

"Fine!" Taylor agreed instantly.

"What?!" I shrieked at this point.

The two finally stopped arguing and stared at me, whilst Troy, who was still leaning casually against the doorframe, smirked at me.

"What?" Taylor and Chad said, looking at me like I was dumb.

"Y-y-you can't just—don't drag me into your problems!" I manage to finally spit out rather lamely.

"Gabriella, please, you have to do this, power to us remember?" Taylor rushed over to me and grasped both my hands tightly.

"But-but why can't you make Taylor fall in love with you?" I was desperately asking Chad.

He shot me a weird look, "Are you crazy? Why would I do that?"

"Gabriella, please!"

"Yea, Gabriella."

"Please"

"Please"

"NO!"

"Oh come on! Please, please, Gabrielle you're my best friend!"

"Yea, you Taylor's best friend…" Chad pouted and made puppy eyes.

"Oh leave her alone." Troy drawled in a husky voice that was apparently supposed to make the girls go "ga-ga." He sauntered over to me. I was stunned for a moment, until I heard his next words, accompanied by that overly arrogant smirk of his. "She's scared she'll lose anyway."

I blinked.

"Excuse me!?" I snapped.

"What? Aren't you?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Because you know you won't be able to resist me for three whole months." Troy boasted.

I couldn't stand it any longer, rage built up inside of me. Arrogant asshole. "I'll do it, and I'll win!"

Suddenly all eyes were on me, it was only then that I began to mentally kick myself for having the world's biggest mouth.

Hmm, so this is my first fanfic story. Leave a review and let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Gabriella"

No response

"Gabriella"

No response

"GABRIELLA!"

I shifted my head stiffly so that I could glance icily at my now ex-best friend, Taylor McKessie. "I'm sorry, are there any other bets you made with Chad that I should be aware of?" I asked coolly.

She winced visibly. "I'm so, so, so, sorry Gabriella, but I don't know what came over me, I just…I just…couldn't let him have the last word."

"But you could feed me up to Troy Bolton like a piece of meat?!" I screeched. What a loyal best friend I have, I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, technically…" Taylor started, but then trailed off when she couldn't find the proper words. "…I'm so sorry!" She cried and fell on her knees, clinging to my legs.

I rolled my eyes again, not amused.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry Gabriella!"

"So much for power to us huh?" I noted wryly as I leaned over to pry her hands off of my knees and slid down onto the carpet next to her. We were lounging lazily in my living room, bags of unopened junk food scattered randomly across the room, backpacks and shoes tossed in a heap by the front door to be forgotten until Sunday night. The two of us sat in silence until I managed a small smile at her before getting up to walk towards the kitchen.

"So you're not mad at me?" Taylor asked hopefully as she trailed after me.

"Nah, probably couldn't stay mad at you for more than five minutes even if I tried." I admitted feeling rather lame. "Besides, it's my fault for agreeing to your idiot idea." I teased and stuck my tongue out at her.

I stood on my tiptoes to grab two glasses and set them down on the counter. I walked over to the fridge and poured the both of us iced tea.

Taylor sunk into a barstool at the kitchen island and picked up her glass. "So what are you going to do about the bet thing?" She asked and downed a quarter of her glass.

I shrugged. "What else? Win." I stated simply

Taylor gaped. "So you're actually going to go through with it?"

"Yea…I can't let Troy Bolton have the satisfaction of winning now can I?"

My best friend chuckled and took another large gulp of ice tea. "Gabriella, you're too proud and stubborn some of the times." She shook her head in amusement while I only winked slyly.

The two of us broke out into a fit of giggles, which was only interrupted by the ringing of Taylor's cell phone. I saw her glance at the caller ID and frown.

"Who is it?" I asked and Taylor only shrugged in bewilderment.

"Hello?" She flipped open her phone. "Chad?!" Her eyebrows shot to the roof and her face contorted into mild disgust. "How did you get this number?"

I snickered softly and drank my ice tea.

"What rules? Nobody say anything about rules!"

I arched an eyebrow and Taylor noticing so held the phone away from her ear to explain. "Chad says he wants to lay down some ground rules about the bet."

I arched my eyebrow up even further. "Ground rules?"

"Said something about playing fair."

This time the other eyebrow shot up. "What constitutes as fair?"

Taylor placed the phone back against her ear and spoke into the mouthpiece. "What constitutes as--Hey! No, wait a minute…YOU are ruining our Friday with this stupid bet! So you know what? We are going to discuss this Monday in homeroom." She slammed her phone shut and shoved it into her pocket.

I giggled at her sudden change in demeanor.

"Thank God…" I heard her mutter.

I only shook my head in response and smirked. "So what movie for tonight?" I asked and began to walk back towards the living room.

"Check the pile I brought, and put something on." Taylor let out a deep sigh of relief and sprawled across the couch.

I selected The Notebook and plopped down on the ground in a plethora of cushions. No sooner had I sat down than the phone rang. I groaned and dragged myself up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"How's my girl doing." A suave voice floated through the receiver.

I was seeing red.

"I'm not your girl." I snapped. I heard Taylor snort and I silenced her with my famous death glare. "How did you get my number?" I demanded.

Troy chuckled. "Oh being the Golden Boy of East High has its advantages." He teased.

"Better watch that ego of yours, it's insufferable."

"Oh Gabi, relax, I'm just playing with you."

I frowned at the use of a nickname. "It's Gabri**ella** to you!" I huffed impatiently. I snuck a quick glance at the TV screen and saw that the opening credits were just about over and I was eager to giving Nicholas Sparks my full and undivided attention.

"I like Gabi better." He argued.

"Hmm, really? Well I guess it's too bad for you that **I** happen to like **Gabriella**."

"Whatever you say, Gabi." He bursted out laughing.

I screamed into the receiver and pushed the 'off' button viciously. Stupid _Bas_tard.

Taylor quirked her eyebrow up in amusement. "Troy Bolton, I'm presuming?"

"Don't ask." I snarled.

About forty minutes into the movie, and three bags of popcorn half eaten and half littered across the floor along with chip crumbs, the doorbell rang. I muttered to myself about how I couldn't enjoy a simple, quiet Friday night without any interruptions or distractions. Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, the bet I had accidentally agreed to, was beginning to take its toll on me. Seriously, what kind of hole did I dig myself into?

I reached the front door and yanked it open, only to shut it hastily a few seconds later. A chuckle was heard through the thick oak doors.

"What are you doing here?!" I cried.

"Is it so wrong for me to want to spend some quality time with my girlfriend?"

"You don't want to spend quality time, you want to spend time annoying the living hell out of me."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Save it…and I'm not your girlfriend." I spat.

"Really? Well, that's not the impression I got when you agreed to the bet this afternoon."

Our voices were muffled and muted slightly by the thick door separating us. I had a good idea that any random stranger who drove by at this instant would deem Troy Bolton insane for appearing to talk to a door.

"Screw the bet."

"Oh, so you're saying you forfeit?"

I bit down on my tongue realizing my error. Smug, _ass_hole, I could practically hear the smirk forming on his face.

"In your dreams."

"So then you are my girlfriend, now open up." He concluded triumphantly, knowing that he won our argument by cornering me with my own words.

Stupid genius.

I groaned and slumped against the door for support. "Don't you have some illegal party to get wasted at?" I was desperate.

"I do, but why would I want to be there, when you're here?"

I turned around slowly and unlocked the door, slowly pulled it open bit by bit. It was a speed slow enough so that it definitely would have made the Guinness Book of Records.

"Because I don't want you here?" I supplied in the sweetest and most innocent voice I could muster. I sent an overly fake smile his way before realization dawned on me and I stood a little straighter. "How did you even find my house anyway?" I demanded.

Troy snorted. "Gabi, we've known each other since pre-k, I have no doubt in my mind that even you know where I live too." He smirked at me and then gently pushed past me to make his way into my house.

"Stalkerish-much?" I grumbled and slammed the door shut, even though the truth of his statement rang true to my ears. Troy and I had known each other since pre-k, while weren't the best of friends, ahem, we still knew that one another existed despite our efforts to pretend that neither of us didn't. Our mother's would often chitchat and gossip quietly when we were younger if they had ever coincidentally ran into each other at the store.

Troy grinned "Nah, I like to call it observant."

I rolled my eyes. "Same difference, they're both freaky."

"Don't be so pessimistic, you should be flattered." He scolded while I glared.

"Arrogant much?"

"Overly-confident." He flashed a so-called charming smile at me, while I only rolled my eyes.

"You're ruining my Friday with Taylor," I whined, "Geeeeeet outtttttt…" I proceeded to lean over and shove him back towards the door.

_My, my, aren't we mature?_

"Taylor's here?" He brushed past me and walked into the family room while I screamed internally.

"Hey Tay!" He greeted her like they were the best of friends. Pssh my butt they are.

Taylor screamed, clearly surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Troy only shrugged. "Gabi let me in."

Taylor shot me a look.

"Ok, first of all, I did not let you him in, he let himself in, and second of all…" I paused now realizing I had no second of all to speak of all. "…Second of all…g-get out!" I finished lamely.

Troy ignored me and settled himself into MY pile of pillows that I had been sitting on only moments ago. He reached over for a bowl of popcorn and glanced at the television. "The Notebook?" He arched an eyebrow and chuckled, shaking his head.

I opened my mouth to scream the obvious words: GET OUT, when I was interrupted by the doorbell again.

I stomped into the foyer grumbling to myself and pulled open the door to reveal none other than Chad Danforth.

Ok, someone really hates me up there.

"Sup?" He asked casually and let himself in.

Seriously, what is with people and letting themselves into my house?

I walked into the school Monday morning with regret. Regret that I ever agreed to Chad Danforth's stupid bet. The second I stepped foot into East High, murmurs began instantaneously and soon spread like wild fire. Girls gave me death glares and whispered loudly as I walked by. I rolled my eyes and continued down the hall.

"She's the like one that's going out with Troy Bolton now…"

"Ew, she's like, not even that pretty, God."

"She won't last like a week tops."

"I bet two!"

"Two and like a half!"

Seriously, did people think I was deaf or were they just plain stupid? I stopped abruptly in front of a group of sophomore girls and met their icy glares head on. "Like, seriously, I can like, hear you!" I snapped, mocking their valley girl tone and walked towards homeroom. All the while thinking of the numerous ways I could murder Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth.

It had taken Taylor and I nearly two hours to finally kick them out of my house and when we finally succeeded, we discovered that Chad had somehow manage to steal Taylor's overnight bag. Inevitably, we ended up chasing him down nearly six blocks, screaming profanities while he ran laughing his smug ass off.

As I neared Ms. Darbus' room, Taylor suddenly appeared at my side and looped her arm through mine. "You are officially number one on East High's Most Wanted Dead List."

Jessica suddenly appeared at my other side and followed Taylor's earlier arm linking gesture. "I'm pretty sure you're the only one on the list." She smirked.

I scoffed. "Please, I'd rather die willingly than be wooed by Troy for four months."

Jessica clicked her tongue. "Ahh, wishful thinking." She smiled amused.

"Hey, on the bright side though, only the female population of East High wants you dead." Taylor chirped.

And I found myself resisting the urge to slap her very hard.

* * *

**WOW, first let me start off by thanking you guys on all you're wonderful feedback. I never, ever expected 35 reviews for chapter 1. THANK YOU, YOU GUYS ROCK! D Secondly. sorry it took me so long to update. Updates are going to be slow for a while since things in my life are pretty hectic at the given moment. But please leave a review anyway, it means a lot! Thanks so much ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Be careful," Taylor warned as we filed into homeroom, "I heard Sharpay wants to rip your entrails out and feed you to the dogs."

I snorted.

Right, Sharpay Evans.

I had totally forgotten that she and Troy had a fling a few months back. As usually, she didn't last more than two weeks. But, she was persistent and Troy could never seem to get rid of her for good.

"I heard Rachel Stewart is out to get you as well." Jessica piped up.

"Please, name someone who isn't out to get me."

As we walked towards our seats, I could feel all eyes on me. "We aren't." Taylor teased and stuck her tongue out playfully. Suddenly, the level of the whispers elevated and excitement in people's voices were evident.

That could only mean one thing.

The devil had arrived.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, I felt a strong arm lay across my shoulders. "Hello ladies." It drawled, greeting the three of us simultaneously.

Jessica drooled.

Taylor rolled her eyes.

And I tried to shove Troy off of me. "What do you want?" I hissed.

"Just saying hi." Stupid ass had enough guts to wink outrageously at me.

I contorted my face into a look of pure disgust and made sure he was aware. Troy only chuckled and shook his head in amusement as he sank into his seat at the front of the room.

"Gabriella." An icy voice floated from the side, and instantly braced myself knowing full well who it was. Inhaling deeply, I turned to face Sharpay.

"Sharpay." I nodded and she narrowed her eyes, until they were thin slits.

The blonde girl opened mouth to reply but was fortunately (for me) cut off by Ms. Darbus' loud, booming, dramatic voice.

She began with the usual, announcements and what nots, but I learned to tune her out after the first ten seconds. The only though that was running through my mind at the current moment was, how in the world did I expect to get through the next four months? I had only step inside the school for a maximum of ten minutes or less and already the gossip was getting to me.

Not to mention that this was only the beginning layer of all the hell that I was bound to experience. I fully expected to be beating off hormonal, infatuated girls whose number one goal was to murder me in the cruelest way possible.

* * *

As I approached biology class, I could literary feel the vibes of hatred emitting from the blonde lingering in the doorway. She eyed me coolly as I walked closer, and I resisted an extremely strong urge to roll my eyes at her.

"Bitch." She spat revoltingly.

Before I knew it, my eyes found their way up towards the ceiling and back down again. What can I say? Temptation was just too hard to resist. She had an appalled look on her face as if someone like **me **had even dared to roll my eyes at someone like **her**.

Puh-leeze

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." I commented wryly. However, my big mouth just couldn't jump at the opportunity to insult her some more. "Or was it the fact that you woke up alone that's got you in a pissy mood?" I smiled sweetly at her. That was mean, I know, but seriously, do you know how many times I've been called a bitch today?

57

Yea, that's right, I've been counting.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Are you implying something?"

I stared. And then blinked.

"No." I answered, with as much sarcasm as I could muster. "Now if you excuse me, I have a class to get to." I snapped.

"Whatever, you won't like, last like, a week."

"Oh, was that how long you lasted?"

This time the insult was crystal clear even to her. I saw her nostrils flared and she raised her purse, no doubt to hit me. Fortunately for me, Taylor yanked me out of the way and dragged me into class.

"You are crazy you know that?" She commented.

"I know." I grinned mischievously.

"Yea, well thank the lord that you'll never be as crazy as half the female population here. There were six girls out in the south parking lot, crying their eyes out this morning."

Ok. People, really needed to get a life.

* * *

Free period had just begun, and I weaved through the crowded hallways rolling my eyes and matching death glares at a rate of a hundred per minute. It was only eleven o'clock in the morning and I already wanted to strangle someone. Particularly Troy Bolton.

I wretched my locker open and threw my books in. And then, **he** appeared, leaning beside my locker in all his freaking glory.

"Hey."

I ignored him.

"Aw, come on Gabi, talk to me." He cajoled unsuccessfully.

I zipped open my backpack to make sure I had my history binder with me and then slammed my locker shut in silence. The whole time, I could feel his eyes on me, glinting with amusement.

Turning on my heels, I walked in the opposite direction without sparing him a glance. Unfortunately, as I've learned last night, he isn't the easiest person to get rid of.

"You know, I walked past a group of girls who were making a voodoo doll of you." He teased.

I spun around so abruptly he almost crashed into me. Of course being the awesome jock he is (roll eyes and note the sarcasm), it was a collision evaded. "You know, I think I walked past the same group of girls twice today too." I snapped. "This is really fueling your ego isn't it?"

"Obviously." Troy assured and winked at me.

"Go away, your presence is not wanted." I hissed and turned around to continue walking.

"Babe, everyone wants my presence."

I opened my mouth to throw out a nasty comment, but he beat me, cutting swiftly to the point.

"So there's this party on Friday…"

"No!" I snapped and walked away hastily.

"But you haven't even heard what I was going to say." Troy protested and quickened his pace to match mine.

"Doesn't matter, the answer's still no."

"Aw come on Gabi, it's not like you have anything better to do."

I seethed.

How typical for him to assume that the school's "freaky genius girl" has nothing better to do on a Friday. I have a life outside of books and school too you know, you flipping retard.

"As a matter of fact Troy, I do have something to do on Friday." I informed him, with my fingers crossed tightly behind my back.

Shut up, I do so have a life.

Troy quirked an eyebrow, skeptical. "Really?"

I nodded.

"What?" He prodded. "And you're Fridays with Taylor don't count."

"I-I-I have a date!" I sputtered

Wait…I HAVE AWHAT?!

* * *

"I need a date." I wailed to Taylor as I dropped myself into the seat next to her at the lunch table.

She looked up from her chemistry book and gave me an odd, questioning look. "So go bug Troy about that." She finally stated slowly as if I were a two year old. I groaned and started to explain my dilemma to her. When I finished she let out an exasperated sigh.

"So, now I need a date." I whined and reached over to steal one of Taylor's carrot sticks.

"Gabriella, do you know what kind of hole you've dug yourself into?" Taylor reprimanded me and I could only stare at her for a loss of words.

"Explain, please." I demanded.

Again my best friend sighed and closed her textbook, pushing it to the side. "No guy in this school will date you." She stated simply.

My jaw fell open.

What is this? National Insult Gabriella Montez Day? Who ever invented democracy should eat a plate full of spinach.

"Hey!" I protested. "I'm not that repulsive!"

My best friend quirked her eyebrow. "You threatened to de-jewel Bobby Lindstrom with a rusty butter knife when he asked you out."

"That was different." I snitched. "He was a player."

"And yet somehow you're "dating" Bolton? The God of all players?"

"Well, if it wasn't for a certain _someone_, I wouldn't be!" I snapped.

Taylor blushed sheepishly. "So, um, moving on…what I meant to say was that no one at **East High** will date you."

I opened my mouth to object, but Taylor held up next to my face to silence me.

"Let me finish! No guy at East High will date you because you're already dating Troy."

"I'm not dating Troy, everyone knows it's just a stupid bet."

She shrugged in reply. "Doesn't matter, he's the golden boy, captain of the basketball team, he owns these halls, nobody wants to get on his bad side. Dating you, when Troy's suppose to be "wooing" you would qualify on getting his bad side."

I wailed and my head hit the table with a huge thud. "I'm screwed!"

"Calm down, all you need to do is find a guy that doesn't go to East High."

I glared at her. "And how am I suppose to do that?"

"Just leave all the arrangements to me."

* * *

AN: So I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who's reviewed so far and everybody who's stuck with this story :) It makes me so happy that I could just sing lalalala :P Anyway, I'm sorry that it's taken forever for me to update. 


End file.
